1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved hollow, tubular handle for a steam cleaning machine with an integral cord wrap, which design improves the flexural strength of the handle.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
The design of tubular plastic handles for steam cleaning machines, particularly those used by consumers, are motivated by a desire to make the machine as light as possible. Tubular plastic handles for such machines, however, may be lacking in flexural rigidity.
Light weight shell structures may be strengthened with metal parts. Metal clips can also be attached to the handle to provide a cord wrap but such metal parts add expense to the fabrication of a handle because the parts themselves cost money and because additional labor is required for the assembly of the handle. Second, metal parts may become loose over time, decreasing the dependability and strength of the handle. And third, set screws or the like that attach the metal parts and protrude inside the handle may cause an electrical hazard because the fasteners could damage the electrical wires inside the handle.